<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Your Cake And Eat It Too by yangji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114233">Have Your Cake And Eat It Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji'>yangji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Kink, beel's got a long ass tongue and he's not afraid to use it, happy birthday to my favorite demon!, pwp?, slight distension kink, this is purely self indulgent smut with my MC, who is purely a self insert LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has tasked the exchange student with throwing Beelzebub a birthday party. She'll throw him the best party she can, with Mammon and Levi's help, and maybe finally confess her feelings for him. If he doesn't beat her to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 3.11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the anticipatory quiet of the room, the scratching of a quill on parchment and the intermittent crackling of the fire was soothing. Lucifer had not looked up from his pile of paperwork since calling Echo into his office and the wait—about ten minutes according to the gleaming face of the grandfather clock in the corner—had her bouncing her knee, tapping her fingers and glancing around with unchecked energy. He knew she was not one to sit still, especially in silence, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he only made her wait to see how long she could control herself as her mind raced with possibilities about why he had called on her. As far as she could remember, she had done nothing to warrant a telling-off, at least not today. She had gone to breakfast on time, turned in her homework and even dragged Mammon to all their classes. What trouble could she possibly have caused that the Avatar of Pride had ordered her into his study, alone and that made him smile with a glint in his eye?</p><p>“Do relax, Echo. You are not in any trouble,” he purred without looking up.</p><p>Immediately the tension that had pulled taut across her skin retracted and she could take a deep breath, lungs filling, and then exhale, riding her of the jumbled, negative thoughts. But the relief lasted only a moment before the annoyance took over.</p><p>“Then why the hell—” she started.</p><p>“Beelzebub’s birthday is fast approaching,” Lucifer interrupted and that curl of his lip gave away his omnipotence over the conversation and just annoyed her further. “This will be his first birthday without Belphegor and I hope to make it as enjoyable as possible for him, so that he is not melancholy in the absence of his twin.” He set the quill down so as to steeple his fingers beneath his chin and watch Echo with an unwavering eye.</p><p>Again, it was silent and the moment she opened her mouth to question what exactly any of this had to do with her, Lucifer spoke again. He was really testing her today.</p><p>“You two have grown close to one another and Beel is very fond of you.” Though his voice was teasing, his gaze was surprisingly soft and quelled any objections on the tip of Echo's tongue. “I would like you to arrange his party for next week. You may employ any of my other siblings to aide you and you are free to use the student council coffers to finance your plans. I trust you to provide him an enjoyable experience.”</p><p>Something light and airy bloomed in the middle of Echo's chest and she stared at the eldest brother with wide eyes and a grin. He picked up his pen again and she knew the conversation was over.</p><p>“You can count on me.”</p><p>The high of knowing that Lucifer trusted her only lasted long enough for Echo to leave the room and reach the end of the hall. Only when she started down the staircase did the entirety of the situation begin to make sense to her and her foot froze between the first and second steps. She had to plan a party for Beelzebub in only a week despite only being a Devildom resident for a few months, three of those weeks including her pact with the Avatar of Gluttony. She definitely had her work cut out for her.</p><p>“Mammon! Where are you!”</p><p>Right palm itching where the pact with Mammon stained her skin when activated, Echo followed the growing warmth like a compass across the House of Lamentation to Leviathan’s room. The Avatar of Greed stood in the doorway, hanging half in and out, the out-side of his body looking as though it were pulled by an invisible string and away from whatever kept his attention glued to Levi’s room. He struggled to maintain hold on the game controller in his hand. Echo rounded the corner and his magicked half jerked violently towards her.</p><p>“Hurry up, human! I’m about to win this game and come into some serious money!” His blue eyes flashed to her, grin wide before he looked back into the room, fingers flying over the joycon. He cursed colorfully under his breath.</p><p>“Yeah, right! You can’t beat me, Mammon!” Levi yelled gleefully from inside.</p><p>When Echo finally touched his elbow, the invisible force disappeared, and Mammon’s side sagged before he rushed back into the room. Glancing at her palm, the sigil faded until she called upon her first man again. She followed him and closed the door behind her.</p><p>“Good thing you’re here! I’m getting tired of beating Mammon. LOL.” The television screen flashed. One character crumpled to the ground while WINNER PLAYER ONE pulsated over its lifeless body, heart still beating in the hand of the victor. “And that’s 300 to 0!”</p><p>Mammon groaned loudly but held out his controller for Echo to take. Instead of picking her usual character—“<em>I </em>want to play Alisa!” Levi always complained—she turned the machine off and did an about-face to the two brothers. They both opened their mouths to complain but promptly shut them at the sharp look in her eye.</p><p>“Mammon. Leviathan.” Arms akimbo, both of Echo’s hands pulsated in a faint glow as she called upon their pacts, the palm of her right a faint yellow and the back of her left a muted orange. “You two are going to help me throw Beelzebub the best birthday party ever!”</p>
<hr/><p>Even with the help of Mammon and Levi, planning Beel’s birthday was difficult.</p><p>First, Echo was a horrible secret keeper.</p><p>“Beel, I heard your birthday is coming up soon,” she greeted him at breakfast the next morning.</p><p>He looked up from his plate of food and swallowed as he nodded at her. “Yeah! How did you know?”</p><p>“Because Lucifer asked—” The egg on the end of Echo’s fork slowly plopped back onto her plate as she froze, mouth hanging open. Her eyes widened and then flickered to Beelzebub’s face. He continued to eat but stared back down at her in quiet concern. “Uhm, uh, Lucifer—he just asked me—” Over Beel’s shoulder, Levi shook his head over his own breakfast. “He asked what I thought you’d like as a present! Yep! But I wasn’t really sure…”</p><p>“Hmm,” Beel hummed. He tapped his fork against his lips in thought. “There’s not anything I really need or want right now. But,” and a huge grin broke across his face as he turned to Echo, “as long as I get to hang out with everyone and have fun, then that’s all I want.”</p><p>She smiled back at him, unsurprised by his sweet answer. “That sounds just like you, Beel. Maybe we can have a—” she choked again, internally cursing herself. “We-we can have a TSL marathon or something!”</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically, still smiling brightly. They finished their breakfast in relative silence, a fact that Echo was eternally thankful for. She finished before him and left at the same time as Levi who shook his head at her again.</p><p>“You’re totally gonna blow it before next week!” he hissed under his breath as he followed her to the front door to see her off.</p><p>“I can’t help it! I’m horrible at keeping secrets, Levi, what am I gonna do?” she grabbed onto his elbow with a pout. He narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t complain, only hid his face behind his hand as he replied.</p><p>“If you let it slip, Lucifer will get really angry. Even though you’re a human, he’s not going to hold back because he takes our birthday celebrations really seriously.” Echo blinked at him in surprise. “It’s true. I don’t know why, but he always goes all out and gives the best presents. I’m honestly surprised he told you to take care of the party. He must really trust you.”</p><p>The warm feeling in Echo’s heart that had been planted when Lucifer had said the same thing bloomed again.</p><p>“Which is why you’re going to have to avoid Beel if you can’t keep your mouth shut!” Leviathan shook his arm emphatically in her grip, regaining her attention.</p><p>“Avoid him? Yeah, I guess that’s the only thing I can do… And it will give me more time to plan everything.” She nodded and her hands fell from his arm. “Ok, yeah! I’ll just avoid him until the day of the party.”</p><p>Second, when Echo started to avoid him, Beelzebub grew concerned.</p><p>She would normally be in her room at this time diligently doing on homework. She would keep her door open so that any brothers passing by could come in to work with her or, as it usually happened, distract her into watching some new anime or going out on the town. And her door was open now as well. But the table she usually worked at was empty. Beel frowned.</p><p>“If she’s not here, then where…”</p><p>He turned back to the hallway, textbook still in hand. As he walked past Mammon’s door on the way back to his room, it swung open and the person coming out slammed into Beel’s side.</p><p>“Ow!” Echo stumbled backwards into Mammon who had been right behind her. They both groaned in pain as the back of her head smacked into his face, immediately reaching up to grab their heads.</p><p>“What the hell! Why don’t you watch where you’re going, you clumsy human!” Mammon growled as he rubbed at his nose.</p><p>“I didn’t expect someone to be standing there.” She turned around to see what had impeded her and gawked at Beel who stood laughing at them. “Beelzebub! I’ve uh, I gotta go! Bathroom!” Still clutching the back of her head, Echo took off down the hallway.</p><p>And so it went with her running out of any room he stepped into. In class, she chose Solomon as her lab partner instead and skittered off as soon as the bell rang. During lunch, she sat at the opposite end of the table, ate quickly and then made some excuse about needing to study or finish her homework before going to the library, supposedly. She was never in her room when he expected and didn’t come looking for him like she used to with a new snack for them to try together.</p><p>On the day of his birth, Beelzebub had had enough.</p><p>The last class of the day ending on the bell, Echo immediately stood up to leave but stopped at an unfamiliar weight on her wrist. She concentrated on the warm height of his skin against hers, still not trusting herself to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Beel, what’s up? I gotta go.”</p><p>“Echo, you’ve been avoiding me.” She tensed in his grasp, eyes flitting across the room. He sighed and let go of her, grabbing his own wrist instead and folding his hands at his chest. “Why? Did I…” It was his turn to look away. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Grey eyes wide, Echo stepped stepped around their desks to stand in front of his, to reach across and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t do anything at all, Beel. Hey, look at me.” The skin around her navel tingled with magic and when he looked at her, the frown tugging at his lips made her heart throb. “I’m sorry. You haven’t done anything, I’ve just been busy with something. Actually…” Using her free hand, she fished out her D.D.D. from her pocket. “Yep, looks like everything is taken care of, so, let’s go home, ok? I promise I’ll tell you everything there.”</p><p>A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and Echo smirked in response. Standing, he reached out to her again. “Ok, and let’s get a snack while we’re at it. I’m hungry.”</p><p>Giggling, she squeezed his hand. “Definitely.”</p><p>They walked back to the House of Lamentation in companionable silence. Beel turned to the kitchen the minute they walked through the door but followed along when Echo tugged him toward the dining room. Raising his eyes in a silent question, she simply smiled at him and put her other hand on the door handle.</p><p>“Beel,” she said and pushed open the door.</p><p>“Happy birthday!”</p><p>A cacophony of celebration, his brothers and friends, demons, angels and human alike, greeted him on the other side of the door. The dining table overflowed with his favorite foods—Simeon's sandwiches, fried scorpions, the centerpiece a five tiered cake that stood taller than the birthday boy. Asmodeus jumped up and down in excitement, immediately rushing to Beel to give him his present. The others followed closely behind, clapping him on the shoulder or ruffling his hair, then moved him along to the food, offering him a plate of this and that. Watching him from the sidelines, Beelzebub grinned widely down at his friends and Echo knew she had given him the perfect gift.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be why this story has the rating it does. *wink*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3.13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The real birthday present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Worrying her lip into thin lines, Echo turned a small box round and round in her hand. Having been flustered at the prospect of her well-laid plains going awry, she forgot Beelzebub’s gift in her room that morning before heading to class, ironically sealing her own fate. His brothers had given him their individual presents, mainly vouchers for nearby restaurants or preorders for limited edition foods, but he had never stopped to ask for anything from her. Despite arranging the majority of the party, it didn’t feel like enough for the brother never satiated by a simple dinner. She checked the time on her D.D.D.—11:09PM—and wondered whether he was still awake or if her retribution would have to wait until tomorrow.</p><p>The face of her phone lit up with an unread text message.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Beelzebub<br/>
</strong>Echo, are you awake?<br/>
Lucifer told me he had you plan the party.<br/>
And Mammon and Levi told me about how, even though you asked for their help, you still worked really hard.<br/>
Thank you… I had a lot of fun.</p><p>Another message followed, empty until the photo loaded. Echo stood in the foreground, eyes barely visible with her head tucked in the crook of Beel’s arm, his other one stretched out behind the camera. Mammon hovered at his shoulder, gesturing down at her with a face of excited concern. The other brothers gathered around, pressed in close to fit the frame.</p><p><strong>Echo<br/>
</strong>I’m so happy you enjoyed it!<br/>
Actually… I forgot to give you your real present.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Beelzebub<br/>
</strong>Oh?<br/>
You got me something other than the party?</p><p><strong>Echo<br/>
</strong>Yeah!<br/>
Is now a good time to bring it?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Beelzebub</strong><br/>
Sure, come over.</p><p>Echo forced herself to walk through the House of Lamentation lest she appear too eagerly at his door. She gave the forbidden winding staircase her usual curious glance, but continued past it to Beelzebub’s room. Only after the last rap of her knuckles against his door did she feel the breeze against the hair of her calves, looking down at her pajamas—an oversized, bleach-stained shirt that hid her shorts, and fuzzy house socks—but there was no time to regret it as the door swung open.</p><p>He greeted her with a smile, then shuffled aside to close the door behind her. He had his various presents spread out on the bed, a notebook open to a calendar page, and a plate somewhere underneath an oversized slice of cake. Beel made bookmarks of the buffet vouchers, moving the book to his nightstand with the cake, somehow managing to sneak bites all the while as though he had an invisible third hand solely for shoveling food into his endless yawn. “I was looking at my schedule to see when I could use all of those vouchers, since I have a lot of games coming up soon,” he explained around a mouthful of cake.</p><p>Making ample use of the space he freed up for her, Echo sat down with a smile. “Looks like you have enough to last you ‘til your next birthday almost.” She gestured to the overstuffed pages with the hand holding his present, almost launching it across the room until the tips of her fingers snagged it back last minute, a sudden reminder of why she was visiting him so close to the witching hour. “Oh, yeah, heh-here… here’s your present. I wasn’t really sure what to get you ‘cause I figured everyone else would get you food, so I managed to find some human craft supplies on Akuzon, and made… that…”</p><p>He lifted the box from her limp hold as she babbled, leaving her to gesture wildly before embarrassment fanned her hands across her flushed face. “You made this?” Echo only nodded as he dug out his prize: a beaded keychain made of his favorite colors—oranges, pinks, and purples—nestled around his name in large block letters; on a sperate string, a miniature burger that looked an awful lot like his favorite one from the human world, stacked high with meat and cheese.</p><p>“Sorry, I sort of smudged the burger on one side, I kind of dropped it—and then when I was painting it—”</p><p>Her explanation as to why the pickles were a murky shade of red cut off abruptly when his hand tugged at hers over her face, lowering it to rest between them, small fingers warm in his large ones. Glancing up at him through her lashes, Beelzebub grinned back, and she was ascending, being greeted by an angel at the pearly gates. If the warm and fluttering feeling that bloomed within her now was what she had to look forward to for the rest of eternity, maybe death was not a tragedy to be avoided but a miracle that graced the destitute.</p><p>“Echo, thank you.” Her face heated the longer he held her hand and as she tried to pull away, afraid her heart might fly right out of her ribcage, his grip anchored her to the bed. The fondness softening his gaze weakened into something else, almost melancholy; and Echo, feeling an innate wrongness at the shadow of displeasure on his ethereal features, opened her mouth to protest the injustice at the same time he spoke again. “When you were avoiding me, I was worried I’d done something wrong, or that… you’d found out my secret.”</p><p>They stared at each other in a moment of silence. Beelzebub’s cheeks tinged pink as he waited to answer the question that skittered unasked on Echo’s lips.</p><p>“Never mind,” he mumbled and finally released her wrist, averting his gaze.</p><p>“No, Beel.”</p><p>Scrambling to turn back time, to do anything to be graced with his smile again, Echo jumped from her seat to slide between his legs and cradle his face in her hands. She turned him to look at her, but his gaze hazed along her collarbone, too nervous to make eye contact, so he was caught unaware when she brought her own face to her hands.</p><p>It was a poor means of distraction that failed to do its job. A kiss that only lasted long enough for her brain to process the consequences, she took a step away from Beelzebub in shock at her own boldness. They mirrored wide-eyed stares of surprise.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I don’t—”</p><p>Another attempt at retreat and her voice caught in her throat as a strong arm came around, snuggling her into his chest with a surprised hiccup.</p><p>His thumb tracing her chin was gentle, tilting her up just enough to meet him halfway, eyelids partly closed as they focused on his target. The second kiss woke her from her reverie. <em>He</em> was kissing <em>her</em>, and it was every daydream that had occupied her thoughts for the past month, but better because it was <em>real</em>, his lips soft against her own, jaw strong where she clasped him in a desperate attempt to keep from waking up.</p><p>During their cuddle sessions, Beel’s scent had always been enticing—fresh and comfortingly sweet, or heady with sweat after a workout—but enveloped in it now, his taste was a teasing gloss over her lips that had her sighing and hungry for more. Pulling away, he coaxed a homesick whine from her lips slack in awe and chasing his comfort against the arm that held her still.</p><p>The hand not at her hip hovered along the back of her neck before his fingers carded through the short side of her hair, sending a shiver down her spine.</p><p>Voice low behind a pout, he asked, “So, do you know my secret?”</p><p>Distract by the way his eyes traversed her face, lingering on the swell of her bottom lip as she chewed it, she echoed, “Your… secret?”</p><p>His cheeks, already warm beneath her hand, enflamed anew but he did not look away this time. “Sometimes, instead of food, I think about you… And then when I’m with you, even though I’m hungry, there’s another part of me that feels full. But still… I want to eat you up.” The ghost of his lips against the shell of her ear wafted a hot breath over the sensitive skin of her neck. “You know what that means, right?”</p><p>Logically, Echo should have been afraid to hear the Avatar of Gluttony declare his desire to eat her. Months ago, she might have shaken in fear to be held this close to him, not vibrated in anticipation at the promise unspoken in the space between his teeth nipping at her skin. Whether she herself was overtaken now by gluttony or lust, or some personal brand of sin, she did not want to be anywhere else, feel anything else except more of him.</p><p>“No.” Her voice whispered in her ears.</p><p>“It means I like you.”</p><p>His kisses were wet, lips wrapping around the skin of her neck to suck the soul right out of her body and leave it a blissed out mess. Voice sticking to the back of her throat, she writhed in his gasp, hands moving to the back of his head to keep him pressed securely to the sweet spot between her shoulder and neck. He continued up to her face as though her touch were nothing more than an errant fly, lapping at skin and sweat until he was at her lips again, mouth hanging open for his tongue to find its way inside, to revel in the taste of her over the roof of her mouth, along the roughness of her tongue. She savored each pass of the invasion, feeling full and overwhelmed.</p><p>When she tugged at the roots of his hair in earnest, he had the decency to give her enough room to speak.</p><p>“Beel, let me see your tongue.”</p><p>Any magic she might have called on to activate the pact wafted without direction on her exhale. The request was odd enough for him to register its strangeness, brows knitting together, but focused on pleasing her, he did as he was told. Face flushed, panting, his tongue hung wide and long from his open mouth, dangling past his chin and waving into a curl at its end. Echo’s knees knocked each other feebly and she was thankful for the arm still holding her in place.</p><p>“Oh-oh, ok.” She tore her eyes away. “You can… put it back.”</p><p>She sighed as his tongue retracted back into its den, watching carefully from the corner of her eye, and whether she was disappointed or relieved, she didn’t want to think too hard about it. And she didn’t have time as his mouth was back at her ear, whispering a question that had her almost collapsing in his hold again.</p><p>“Can I kiss you somewhere else?” Dragging the meat of his lips down her neck, the hand at the swell of her hip crept under her shirt, scorching the skin along the hem of her pants. “I want to see if you taste the same everywhere.”</p><p>“Please, eat as much as you want!” tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself, a horribly engrained habit of hospitality that she would forever blame, or thank, for being the precursor to the rest of their night. She wanted to hide, awash with feelings of stupidity at her blunder, but froze at the wrench of a ravenous groan in her ear. He tugged her shirt over her head, forcing her arms out of his hair and leaving her naked only long enough to appraise her with a pass of his dark eyes, and then his mouth was on her, suckling and tugging a nipple, attempting to take the whole of her breast into his mouth. The heat of his breath and tongue burned a delicious path over her body, stoking the embers that smoldered in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>There was no doubt that Beel was enjoying his meal, punctuating the otherwise quiet room with his satisfied moans and Echo’s contented sighs. He paid ample attention to both breasts, switching between them like different flavors of ice cream that he couldn’t decide between. Resting both hands on her hips, he pulled her in, lifting her up, up, closer to his aching mouth as though to devour her whole.</p><p>“More,” he tore his mouth away to mumble, continuing down, down to the distant siren's call of magic pooling at her navel. “You taste good.” Setting her back on her feet, his hands followed, fingers hooking in the elastic of her shorts so they slipped off and fell to the floor.</p><p>Arms around his neck else she be spirited away in his grasp, Echo’s whine of protest fluttered her ribcage against his lips. “Not fair… I want to see you too.” A kitten finding its purchase, her fingers clawed at the shirt on his back.</p><p>He huffed, amused by her distraction and pulled the garment off without complaint. Her hands were immediately on him, the tips of her fingers caressing the perfectly crafted muscles of his chest that twitched in response to her nails skimming flesh. She caught herself wondering the same thing about him, remembering the enticing sweetness of his tongue against hers. Did he taste different at the juncture of his neck and shoulder? What about the dip of his muscle that cut a V between waist and hip?</p><p>She leaned forward, mouth watering, but missed, or had inexplicably learned to fly because she found herself in the air, Beelzebub’s hands digging into the back of her thighs and ass. She hovered as he laid back on the bed, setting her directly over his face. The hands at her backside guided her towards his waiting mouth, drool pooling at his molars in anticipation for dessert.</p><p>The first drag of his tongue sent off fireworks of pleasure that had her legs trembling around his head in its crackling aftershocks. Head tossed back, she sighed his name into the empty room and rocked her hips forward, fingers tangling in his hair. He reached all parts of her, mouth encompassing her swollen lips so the dip of his tongue could flick her clit, then slide down to curl inside her against a wall of spongey flesh as though it were a throne fit for her.</p><p>His enthusiasm was contagious. The more he lapped at her sensitivities, the faster she rutted her hips and all of herself into his eager mouth. She panted, feeling the coil of desire winding tighter, threatening to break, if only—his hand reached out, rolling the bud of her sex between calloused fingers—<em>SNAP!</em>—the flashpoint of her orgasm ignited every nerve within her. She stilled, hands clutching at his hair, eyes squeezing shut as the rush of pleasure ceded to a hum, except—</p><p>Lifting her hips, he grunted, “Delicious,” and then dropped her back onto his mouth, tongue stoking her again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Echo’s toes curled, body shuddering over Beel’s mouth as another orgasm lit her whole body on fire. She collapsed forward, robbed of the ability to keep her body upright, taking in the tear-blurred image of her fingers grasping at bright orange hair and the dreamy expression of the demon nestled between the fat of her thighs. She couldn’t focus, mind drifting along a foggy sea of pleasure as she came down again for the fifth time—or was it the sixth? she had lost the concentration to count long ago—so all she could do was absent mindedly run the tips of her fingers along his scalp, earning her a primal growl that reverberated his mouth against hers, nudging her back over the top.</p><p>One hand plucked at the heartstrings of her chest and she keened his name. Another growl around his long tongue corkscrewing inside her, another star-inducing climax that ripped a sob from her chest. Seven, or eight?</p><p>Too much, it was too much! If she didn’t stop the glutton now, she was sure she would drown from the pleasure filling up her lungs in place of air.</p><p>“Bee-Beel,” she creaked, tongue thick in her mouth and garbling her voice, but he hummed in response. Her complaint died on her lips, banished by the sparks of pleasure that simple action flamed. Eyelids hiding orbs the hazy, mismatched color of sea glass dragged open to peak at her, pupils blown wide and she used that questioning glance as a lifeline to the present, even as the bridge of his nose brushed against her just right, teeth grazing… What had she wanted to tell him?</p><p>“Beel, I ca-can’t. Much… too-too much.” Her hips stuttered over his head as she tried to piece the words together. What was that thing most people did, something about colors. “Tomato!” she sobbed desperately before her mind was wiped clean of anything by the blissful pyre that consumed her, body crumbling around his head. Her vision flashed white even as she squinted her eyes closed.</p><p>Drifting back down from on high, Echo’s presence of mind faded back into existence enough for her to realize that Beel had slipped his tongue from inside her to lap at her folds. His eyebrow quirked up at her as her vision returned.</p><p>“I don’t want tomatoes,” he mumbled. The hand clutching a breast traced down her body to join the other at her backside, pressing her forward so her clit grazed tauntingly against his pink muscle. “This is way better.”</p><p>Echo shook her head, sweaty locks falling in a limp frame around her face. Random parts along her body still spasmed at his less exuberant ministrations but at least now she could breathe precious air into her lungs and her brain was not as fried, able to string together whole sentences.</p><p>“No, sorry… I was thinking of that color thing, <em>oh</em>, that people use,” she explained between content sighs, “and-and the way you were…eating me… I just thought of tomatoes.” Hissing, she sat up right, drawing her aching back into a straight line. She had been hunched over for so long. “But, babe, I can’t keep doing this. Don’t you want to…” Her voice trailed off but she kept hold of his gaze, question hanging heavy in the air between them.</p><p>Eyes lighting up at the possibilities, as though he had not considered other carnal pleasures and feasting on her was more than enough, and she had no doubt he would have kept going had she not interrupted, Beelzebub nodded eagerly. Giving one final lick up her slit and a chaste kiss to her still twitching inner thigh, he sat up without warning, tumbling her ass up into his lap. Something long and hard pressed between her shoulder blades and Echo gave a heavy gulp, suddenly regretting getting off the ride, but he picked her up before she could think any more about it, a satiated ragdoll. Beel propped her up against the headboard, pausing as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Echo breathed a soft sigh of surprise as he reached out to her, thumb cresting over her cheeks to wipe away her passionate tears. She arched up to meet him as he leaned down, lips still wet with her essence, but he stopped short. Under the shadow of a frown, his eyes studied the tell-tale contours of her face.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>It was her turn to nod a reply, adding in a hush, “Yes.”</p><p>Whatever he could read in her expression paled his look of concern against a bright smile. Enthusiasm renewed, he stood up from the bed only long enough to remove his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. She had always thought the demon lords physically perfect, a product of their heavenly upbringing, and had thoroughly enjoyed basking in the radiance of his abs no matter how short-lived the revelation had been. But his cock, now springing free to slap audibly against his lower stomach, was beyond compare in the uniformity of its thickness, the enticing curl of a vein around its length that pulsed something within her, and the gleam of precum beading at its red tip. Trim orange hair trailed from his belly button down to the tempting prize, framing it with the heavy swell of his balls between his legs. Before he could climb back onto the bed, Echo pushed herself up onto trembling arms, gaze fixated on him and his pride.</p><p>Running a tongue over her lips, she locked eyes with him long enough to ask, voice husky in its desperation, “Can I touch you?”</p><p>Blush ravaging his cheeks, he glanced away under her intense stare, cradling one wrist in his other hand as he nodded. “You can touch me. I don’t mind.”</p><p>She scrambled to the edge of the bed with a newfound strength, slinking off the side and to her knees. Gesturing him to sit, she slotted herself in the space between his legs. Fingers started at his knees and curled through the course hair along the muscle of his thighs, following the growing thicket to its den at the juncture of his legs. The first touch starting at the base of his shaft glided over his velvet skin, striking jealousy in her watering mouth that surged forward, wide and welcoming, for her tongue to drag along the underside. He was in his purest form here where his essence pearled at the tip and with a kitten lick, his taste settled on her tongue, so delectable that it wrenched a lewd moan from her throat. Too enraptured to be embarrassed, she pressed wet kisses around him to revel in the smoothness, tracing a glistening path that she blew a cool breath across and raised the hairs along his arms. Then with both hands wrapped around him, she guided him to her mouth and—“I want you to look at me,” she purred—took him in on his punctuating sigh.</p><p>Distantly, Echo found herself wishing for a longer tongue, something like Beel’s so she could wrap it around him completely and taste all of him at once. She at least wished for a bigger mouth, barely able to fit half of him around teeth and tongue before he spurted another gem of precum down the back of her throat. What she couldn’t reach with her aching mouth, her hands jerked beneath taut lips, gaining traction from the spittle that seeped from above. Two sets of clouded eyes met over the steady bob of her head and he groaned, entranced by the insatiable heat that blossomed along the column of her neck to the petals of her cheek. They were stained with the dew of her eyes. His hand hovered empty in the air, trembling over the flyaways of her hair as he fought the urge to sheath himself within her completely.</p><p>Cheeks hollowing out, she gave one last pull before tugging off, inhaling deeply with a wince and a roll of her jaw. Her grip continued along his whole length, and as she caught her breath and courage for her next suggestion, she kissed the bulge of his head where it hung over his shaft, even tucked her face into thigh to smell him and run a languid tongue across his sack. All with her steel grey gaze on his.</p><p>“Beelzebub,” she whispered while pressing slow and steady kisses along the prominent vein on his underside. He answered only with a cut up hum. “I’d like for you to fuck me now.”</p><p>He moved faster than she could process, scooping her up like a child and placing her on her back against the headboard, cradled in the pillows crammed at the top of the bed. Taking his rightful place between her legs, he spread them with the warm expanse of his palm against her inner thighs, kneading the sore muscle there with his thumb. Just as Echo opened her mouth to suggest he prep her—still trying to figure out how many fingers she’d need to be ready for <em>that</em>—the words died on her throat, replaced by a hitched exhale as he slipped one finger past her still glistening lips and into her tight heat. His concern for his human was etched in the reverent softness of his gaze as he watched his finger moving in and out. Then he added another, and soon after a third, twirling them around her walls so the phantom of her previous orgasms rolled through her, the ghosts of past, present and future.</p><p>Satisfied only when his ministrations elicited an obscene squelch, he removed his fingers of one hand, and with the other pushed her legs up against her chest and over his shoulders. The slightest hint of insecurity flickered in her mind like a failing lightbulb, concerned with the way her stomach turned into soft rolls in this tucked position, but then he was shoving his fingers into her mouth to swipe her own sweetness along her tongue.</p><p>“In case it hurts,” he explained simply.</p><p>Then he was sliding into her, head prodding gently and then coasting in on her slick. He invaded her until she was full and then had more to give, hips pausing when she gave a feeble cry. She suckled at his fingers, breathing through her nose, through the pain until—a slight nod. Like a key fitting into a lock, the tops of his thighs met the swell of her ass when he pushed into the hilt, stopping again to let her adjust. Another whine, needier this time, reverberated through his hand. Her body twitched beneath him, stretched and full, acutely aware of where his cock touched that special spot inside. With a wobbly sigh, she hung her head heavy against her shoulder when she noticed the bulge of his head poking at her from the inside and she came hard around him at the sight alone.</p><p>He hissed, face hiding in her shoulder as her arms scrambled around him, gripping whatever part of him she could find as the climax temporarily stole her vision. Unable to control the need that took him as her cunt clasped him like a vise, his hips started moving, slow but deliberate. The kisses he attempted to leave at her collarbone were all tongue until, guided by her trembling hands, he latched on to the junction of her jaw and neck instead. She squinted, afraid to look down lest the image of her protruding stomach send her over the top again, and concentrated on the bursts of pleasure that twinkled stars each time his hips snapped up and in. Her mouth gaped open around his fingers so they slipped away to wrap around her waist, holding her down to ground into her with each thrust, moving with more urgency; he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and she was complete, stuffed at both ends.</p><p>The undulation of his hips, at first steady, faltered at the second orgasm grasping his dick. At the desperate cries of desire that overcame Echo like hiccups, he increased his tempo, movements stuttering more and more until the cord snapped back to slap him with the ecstasy of his release, dick twitching as it splattered his essence against her walls. Still acutely aware of the fragile human below him, he schooled himself to sucking on her tongue as the pleasure washed over him.</p><p>As soon as Beelzebub came, the viscous liquid seemingly never ending, filling her up, up, up and over the peak, crashing down into another orgasm so intense she bit his lip to stifle her sob and would have drawn blood were he mortal. As she kissed apologies along his jaw, he tipped his pelvis back, withdrawing from her and triggering a new shudder through her legs at the rushed change in pressure, cum dribbling out onto her ass.</p><p>He knew that she wouldn’t be able to move even if Lucifer barged through the door right now in his demon form, so he scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Through half-lidded eyes, Echo tried to be angry at the sight of him, barely sweating and smiling as cheerfully as if he had just woken up from a restful nap, picture of perfect health compared to her limp yet satiated body, but she could feel nothing except the tingling vestiges of their session and an affectionate throb in her chest.</p><p>“Let’s get cleaned up,” Beelzebub suggested as he moved toward the bathroom, right before—<em>grumble</em>. “And then find something to eat. I’m starving!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to have this out on my birthday (3.13) as a present to myself, but things got really hectic at that time and then I ended up writing more than I thought I would. Either way, here it is! I had to get this out of my system. Coming for Mammoney next...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>